Chances
by asyadreamer09
Summary: The aftermatch of a one-night stand.


**This is a oneshot, although it'd be nice to write more, if anyone likes it. I was encouraged to post it by Roselilia (by the way, you should go read her works. Go do it. She's a great writer and an even more amazing person). Please review if you like it!**

* * *

Kuroko's arm shifted over the sheets. The sensation felt far off, like it was through a looking glass that he was just nearing, or the sea that he hadn't yet broken surface.

His eyes fluttered open. Sunlight streamed through the window full blast, lighting up the almond green leaves in full summer bloom. Pink blossoms waved in the light breeze. He pressed his eyelids shut for a long moment, unwilling to move from the warm spot of his bed. The foam had already pressed delightfully to body in a tight mold, and any slight movement would ruin it.

Slowly, he lurched forward. His throat clicked softly at the aching in his body. Every part of him felt sluggish and off. He held his head as everything spun for a moment.

It wasn't that bad of a hangover – not even in the top ten. Not even close, but still unpleasant.

His mind skittered over a few hazy memories. There were the dim lights of the bar, some bourbon and foreign beer taste. A warm hand that felt up his back floated somewhere in the haze. The last of the memories landed on a pair of heterochromatic eyes, glowing iridescent in the dark.

Kuroko froze. Swallowing the bad taste in his mouth, he turned to his right.

There, a sheet covering most of his lower half, laid a man. Fiery red hair lit with flecks of gold in the sunlight, his toned skin practically glowing.

Kuroko swallowed.

That was right. That same man he had drank with … he'd gone home with him.

He turned away from the male, looking at the bare hardwood floor.

The place was practically empty – cardboard boxes stacked everywhere, bookshelves stuck with colored post-it notes for the move.

The only thing that wasn't done was the bed and bathroom supplies, and that was because he wasn't moving until Friday. Go figure.

His clothes were scattered over the floor, shirt boxers near the door – outside in the living room, he could see his pants and his partner's shirt. At the door was his own button down shirt. The only article of clothing he really needed was the furthest thing from him.

Go figure.

Snatching up his boxers, he slid them on before edging out of bed. The mattress sunk under his light weight. It was a sensitive foam.

He held back a heavy sigh. He really did feel heavy. Did they really go at it that hard last night? All the memories he had were scattered – when he got under the influence, he always did get pretty confused, and usually never able to recall anything substantial. It was the one thing he didn't like about his body.

Kuroko padded over to the dresser, sliding on a shirt. When he turned around, a pair of gold and ruby eyes stared back at him.

"Good Morning," the red head said, smiling slightly.

"Morning," Kuroko murmured.

He grabbed the foreign pair of pants as his lover sat up, ruffling the thick hair that fell across his exquisitely carved face. Even in the morning, with the heavy eyelashes and tanned skin, he looked like a Greek god witnessing the new day's glory.

"Here." The bluenette threw the pants at him.

"Thanks."

Akashi looked around the place with interest, something that obviously hadn't been on his mind when they first entered the apartment.

"… Do you know what time it is?"

Kuroko flipped his cell open. "…About 8 AM."

"Ah. Crap."

Akashi slid out of bed. Neither of them spoke as they hurried to grab everything that had been dropped in the throes of passion before. It was methodical and unbothered. As the older male finally slipped on his jacket, he asked, "Are you moving?"

Kuroko nodded without looking up. "Ah – yes. In a bit. Just a new apartment, for a better location."

Akashi nodded. "Sounds good."

"Sorry, I don't have that much for food – coffee?"

Akashi fished his keys out of his pocket. "No need, but thanks for the offer. Do you know the way to the A train from here?"

"Ah – one block down, Kawamura Street, and take a right. You can't miss it."

"Thanks."

Akashi opened the door as Kuroko finally headed to the bathroom. Apparently, both of them were running late.

"Oh – it was nice to meet you."

Kuroko paused, giving a smile. "Yeah…you too…?"

"Seijuuro."

"Right. Seijuuro. Tetsuya."

Akashi nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"Really nice to meet you too." The red head nodded and quickly left. Kuroko went to brush his teeth.


End file.
